Tridiots
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: After Luigi gets let out of jail, he ends up in a beehive that causes Toadette to act by tossing a green shell at it, which cause the bees to go berserk as Luigi and Toadette drive off in the shell, with the owner, a yellow Koopa, chasing after them and the bees in an attempt to get his mobile home back. Basically, a whole bunch of stupidity happens involving this odd trio.
1. Nothing Like A Sting In The Morning

**Tridiots  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Luigi is officially thirty years go. So is Koopa. And Toadette is ten years old. So I thought about it, and I considered... what's the best way to celebrate these three? Hilarious hijinx, of course. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a fine day in the grassy outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom, just east of the Moo Moo Farms, at a prison where Luigi was being let out of by King Bob-omb and Goomboss after being held inside for thirty years.

"Well, you're free to go, Luigi. Hope you learned your lesson." King Bob-omb stated as he took the handcuffs off of Luigi.

Luigi nodded as he smiled, stretching his arms. "Believe me, I learned all the lessons I ever needed to learn."

"Good. Just remember, don't be a jerk!" Goomboss added as he stomped his left foot several times.

Luigi rolled his eyes as he began walking away from the jail, sighing as he muttered, "Yeah yeah, I know... I did my time."

As the jail disappeared behind the big green mountains with black cartoony eyes, Luigi began jogging a bit as he felt happy, the sun shining brightly on him.

"Finally, fresh freedom!" Luigi exclaimed as he took in a deep breath in stride, "Now I can go back home and have spaghetti... **losta** spaghetti... or maybe, have a bagel..."

Suddenly Luigi tripped over a small stick on the top of the grassy hill, screaming as he fell down, _rolling around at the speed of sound_ as he crashed head first into a beehive. Luigi chuckled nervously as the bees inside the beehive all buzzed violently, stinging Luigi as Luigi screamed, running around with the bees going at him all over his face as he ran about, having no clue where to go.

Toadette was skipping along in the grassy meadow, humming merrily to herself as she gasped, placing both hands over her mouth as she spotted Luigi in trouble.

"Oh my gosh! It's Luigi!" Toadette exclaimed as she shook her head, in shock. "I gotta help him!" She then spotted a lone green Koopa Troopa shell right by a pond, picking it up and hitting it at the beehive, causing it to crack open, revealing Luigi's face, which was inflated and red, the bees still buzzing around Luigi.

The bees then spotted Toadette, recognizing her as they all buzzed towards her. Toadette screamed in horror as she began running from the bees, with Luigi glancing at the green Koopa shell, calling out to Toadette.

"Toadette! Into the shell!" Luigi shouted as he crawled inside the shell, squeezing his way in.

Toadette screamed as she jumped into the shell, her cute plump butt sticking out as she moved her feet about, the bees all stinging her in the butt as she screamed in pain. Luigi pulled Toadette in, making the space inside the shell more cramp as Toadette started crying, feeling the intense sting from the stings.

"Owie... my poor tushie..." Toadette sniffled as she couldn't control her tears.

Luigi tried his best to comfort Toadette, but he too was in pain, arguably more. "It's... all right, Toadette... ow..." He coughed as his right eye twitched, feeling itchy. "Ack... these stupid bees...

Meanwhile, a lone yellow colored Koopa Troopa emerged from the pond, having enjoyed a swim as he looked around for his green shell. He gasped in horror as he noticed it wasn't there. "My shell! Where is it?"

He then turned his head to the right, to see his shell surrounded by bees. He screamed in horror as his jaw dropped to the ground, not believing it.

"**MY SHELL! _NO!_**" Koopa exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

"How do you work this thing?" Luigi muttered as he tried getting the controls for the shell, making it ricochet as it sped past the bees, heading westward.

The bees then proceeded to follow the shell, wanting to continue stinging Luigi and Toadette as Koopa followed his shell, still not believing what was happening. This poor, innocent Koopa.

"Wait! Come back!" Koopa shouted, not wanting to lose his shell. "I need my shell! It's vital to me!"


	2. Shelly Shelly Never Ricochets

Luigi and Toadette were inside Koopa Troopa's green shell, being chased by the angry bees as Koopa ran after them, the group going into Toad Town, causing trouble as the Toad people were pushed to the side, some of them getting stung by the bees as they yelped in pain. The Koopa shell ricocheted amongst the street, causing several wooden planks to fall as Luigi and Toadette screamed, holding on dearly to each other. Koopa ran after them, jumping over the planks as the Koopa shell headed southward, with the bees trying to sting the shell, but not penetrating it at all.

"No! My shell! My wonderful, green shell!" Koopa exclaimed as he placed his yellow hands on his head, shaking his head in disbelief. "Why is this happening to me?"

As the green colored Koopa shell headed towards the train station, the train pulled in from the eastern direction, knocking the shell into the air. Koopa watched in horror as the shell went into the river heading towards the bay. Koopa ran up and headed west, heading to the port as he tried getting his shell back.

Luigi briefly popped his head out of the shell to see that they were sinking, his eyes widening as he went back immediately into the shell, trying to get it to spin as it started spinning, heading back to the surface. Koopa sighed of relief as he spotted his shell out of the water's depths, grabbing an unused yellow fishing rod and hooking his shell, getting it. The bees were homing in on the shell, spotting Koopa and going for him.

Koopa yelped as he ducked into the water to avoid being stung, only for Koopa to be dragged by the shell as the shell was gobbled up by a gigantic purple eel, who began sinking to the depths of the bay. Koopa hung on, feeling the water pressure getting harder as he was unable to withstand it, his body cramping as his eyes were ready to pop out of his head. Luigi and Toadette were both crying in horror, not realizing what was going on as the eel went deeper and deeper into the water, everything getting much darker.


End file.
